Christmas Time
by Ninisme
Summary: Jane et Lisbon fêtent leur premier Noël ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Voila ma nouvelle fic, un petit truc pour Noël qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle se passe après ma première fic mais vous n'avez pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre celle-ci.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

21 Décembre.

Le réveil sonna. Un bip agaçant, venant perturber le calme de la chambre.

Lisbon leva une main pour l'abattre violemment sur l'origine du bruit incessant. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas déjà.

Elle allait se rendormir quand elle sentie deux bras lui entourer la taille et la ramener contre le torse de son consultant préféré.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. C'était la façon de se réveiller qu'elle préférait. Jane baissa la tête pour l'embrasser et murmura :

-Aller mon amour, il faut se lever !

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Mmmh... J'ai pas envie.

C'était la première fois que les rôles étaient inversés. D'habitude c'était Jane qui ne voulait pas aller bosser et Lisbon qui l'obligeait à sortir du lit. Alors il décida de jouer le jeu.

-D'accord, je vais appeler Bertram et lui dire qu'on ne va pas au travail aujourd'hui comme ça on pourra rester toute la journée au lit.

L'agent se leva d'un coup.

-Ok ta gagné, je me lève.

Elle partie en direction de la salle de bain.

Il sourit, il savait très bien que jamais elle ne resterait chez elle au lieu de travailler.

Jane resta un peu dans le lit avant de se lever. Lui et Lisbon étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois déjà et beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis qu'ils étaient sortie de cette ascenseur, il avait enfin retiré son alliance et vendu sa maison grâce à l'aide de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sans elle, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Flash Back :

L'agent Lisbon était dans son bureau à remplir encore et toujours des rapports. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas du tout concentrée, toute ses pensées était tournées vers son consultant. Il était distant depuis un moment et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il était resté toute la journée dans le grenier, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis longtemps.

Elle ne voulait pas monter le chercher, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver. Mais il le fallait, elle n'aimait pas le savoir trop longtemps tout seul dans cet endroit.

Alors elle rangea ses affaires, ferma son bureau et emprunta les escaliers qui menait au grenier.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte pour rassembler son courage puis toqua.

Jane l'avait entendu monter, il n'était pas étonné, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il passe autant de temps ici. Mais il en avait besoin, il avait une grande décision à prendre. Il voulait enlever son alliance et vendre sa maison, pour pouvoir faire son deuil correctement.

Cela lui avait pris du temps, il avait du trouver un acheteur mais maintenant c'était fait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à signer les papiers.

Jane entendit Lisbon toquer et lui donna la permission d'entrer.

-Hey ! Dit-elle hésitante.

-Salut ! Répondit-il doucement.

Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, ne savait pas par où commencer et le blondinet l'avait remarqué. Alors il décida de lui faciliter les choses.

-Je suis désolé de m'être isolé en ce moment. J'avais besoin de temps pour...

Il ne savait pas si il devait partager ça avec elle, elle comprendrait il en était sur mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ses démons, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siens.

-Pour... L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

Elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait à se confier mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même alors elle le poussait.

-Pour vendre ma maison et retirer mon alliance. Dit-il très vite.

Elle resta muette quelques minutes.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était distant ! Elle soupira de soulagement, elle s'attendait à pire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et pris son visage entre ses mains pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je vais te dire une chose et je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Tu ne m'embêtera jamais avec tes problèmes, justement, ça m'ennui plus quand tu t'isole et que tu ne me parle pas !

-Je sais...Et à partir de maintenant je ne t'exclurais plus. D'ailleurs j'ai encore un peu besoin d'aide pour signer les papier de vente, je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur...

Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers la petite table qui lui servait de bureau.

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit et lui donna le stylo en lui montrant les formulaires.

Il baissa les yeux sur les feuilles, prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et signa en bas de la page.

-Tu vois, c'est fait. Ce n'était pas si dure, si ?

-Je suis content que tu sois la... Murmura-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Toujours.

Il se leva et se mit devant elle.

La brunette lui lança un regard interrogatif. Son partenaire ne dit rien et se contenta de faire tourner son alliance sur son doigt.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et l'enleva.

Lisbon retenait son souffle.

Il prit sa main et déposa l'anneau à l'intérieur.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui la garde. Si tu veux bien.

Elle mit l'alliance dans sa poche.

-Bien sur. Dit-elle ému.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent d'un même pas.

Fin du Flash Back.

Lisbon sortie de la salle de bain et trouva Jane plongé dans ses pensées, toujours au lit. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ca va Jane ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le son de sa voix le tira de ses souvenirs.

Il lui fit un sourire.

-Oui. Très bien.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Au jour où je t'ai confié mon alliance.

-Je vois. Je vais préparer le petit dej', comme ça tu peux aller prendre ta douche.

-Merci !

Il se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain tandis que la jeune femme descendit à la cuisine.

Elle était en train de faire des œufs brouillés quand elle sentit Jane l'observer dans son dos.

-Jane ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

Il s'approcha un peu surprit.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Tu dois avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Assez forte pour te faire arriver en retard au boulot ?

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

Il lui indiqua l'horloge d'un signe de tête.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et commença à courir dans tous les sens pour rassembler ses affaires. Il était 8h, heure à laquelle elle arrivait au CBI habituellement.

-Aller Jane bouge toi, sinon je te laisse ici !

-Mais je suis prêt moi !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sortie précipitamment en l'entraînant avec elle.

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence, Lisbon allait aussi vite que les limites de vitesses le lui permettaient.

Ils arrivèrent au CBI à 8h30.

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment et s'acharna sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur jusqu'à son arrivée.

Une fois les portes fermées Jane la pris par la taille.

-Calme toi, c'est pas un petit retard qui va ruiner ta carrière !

-C'est pas une histoire de carrière Jane, c'est une histoire de professionnalisme, je suis le boss, j'arrive à 8h avant tout le monde c'est mon boulot !

-Je sais ça, ce que je dis c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives en retard une fois que tu vas te faire remonter les brettelles!

-Le problème Jane c'est que depuis qu'on est ensemble cela arrive de plus en plus souvent !

Il soupira.

-C'est de ma faute maintenant ?

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Non, juste...Je n'aime pas arriver en retard et j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-C'est noté. Dit-il doucement en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

Elle s'en voulait de s'énerver contre lui pour si peu mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir son emploi du temps chamboulé c'était la première fois qu'elle avait à considérer quelqu'un d'autre, la première fois qu'elle vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre et l'ajustement n'était pas toujours facile. D'ailleurs les premières semaines après l'emménagement du blondinet, ils avaient eu de nombreuses prises de tête et même si ils s'étaient un peu calmés, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abris d'une nouvelle dispute.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Lisbon se rendit dans son bureau et Jane alla s'allonger sur son canapé.

En fin de matinée, la jeune femme reçu une note de service lui indiquant qu'elle était convoquée avec son consultant chez Bertram. La colère lui monta à la tête d'un seul coup.

Elle sortie de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le canapé de Jane.

Les trois agents relevèrent la tête en l'entendant arriver.

Elle avait l'air furax et ils se demandaient ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire leur consultant pour la mettre dans cet état.

Jane sentie le genoux de sa patronne entrer assez violemment avec son épaule, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Aïe ! Vous manquez de douceur ma chère Lisbon !

La colère de Lisbon monta encore d'un cran elle du faire appelle à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui hurler dessus devant tous le monde.

-Nous sommes convoqués chez Bertram alors pour la douceur vous pouvez aller vous gratter Jane !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Soupira-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai ma petite idée !

-Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Le retard de ce matin.

-Non, il ne m'aurait pas convoqué avec vous si c'était ça.

Elle baissa un peu la voix.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte de notre relation.

-Et en quoi ce serai exclusivement ma faute ? J'ai tout fais comme tu me la demandé, j'ai recommencé à te vouvoyer, j'ai évité tout les contactes physiques et je n'en ai parlé à personne ! Dit-il en murmurant aussi.

-Et bien je ne sais pas, si ce n'est pas ça c'est que tu as encore fais une bêtise dont je ne suis pas au courant !

-Je ne crois pas, je me suis tenu à carreau ces temps-ci.

-Alors quoi ? Parce que je doute fort qu'il veuille nous voir pour me donner une promotion !

-Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je dis c'est que ce n'est pas forcément ma faute !

-Lisbon ! Vous n'avez pas reçu ma note ? Dans mon bureau, maintenant ! Vous aussi Jane ! Aboya Bertram.

Les deux partenaires sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir le grand patron retourner dans son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent et le suivirent avant de se faire enguirlander une deuxième fois.

Une fois dans son bureau il leur fit signe de s'assoir après s'être assis lui-même.

Lisbon gardait la tête basse, s'attendant à se faire réprimander.

Jane au contraire gardait la tête haute et regardait Bertram d'un air interrogateur, curieux de savoir ce qu'on leur reprochait, prêt à le réfuter.

Tout d'un coup, le visage du patron se fendit d'un sourire.

-Eh bien ! Ne faites pas cette tête là ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour vous engueuler.

Lisbon releva la tête.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour vous féliciter.

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent. Le regard du blondinet triomphait, lui disant qu'encore une fois il avait raison. Celui de la brunette était noir et lui disait d'arrêter de faire le malin.

Bertram avait suivi cet échange silencieux, il avait toujours admiré leur capacité à communiquer juste avec un regard.

Lisbon reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi nous féliciter monsieur ?

-Pour votre travail sur la dernière affaire, elle était difficile et vous avez très bien gérer la situation. Comme vous le savez, Noël approche à grand pas et j'ai remarqué que vous et votre équipe aviez accumulé un très grand nombre de jours de congé. J'ai donc décidé de vous donner une semaine de vacances à partir de ce soir.

Lisbon resta bouche bée tandis que Jane affichait un air ravi.

-Une semaine?! Mais mons...

-C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! L'interrompit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie. On y va maintenant, merci encore monsieur, à dans une semaine !

Et il la traina jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur la jeune femme reprit ses esprits.

-Non mais une semaine ! Tu te rend compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant une semaine ?

-C'est dingue d'être aussi accro à son boulot ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de vacances que tu ne sais même plus quoi faire quand cela arrive !

-Et bien vas-y toi qui es si malin, dis moi ce que l'on va faire pendant une semaine.

-C'est simple ! On va se reposer, profiter d'être tout les deux pendant des journées entières ! Je pensais aussi peut-être inviter l'équipe le 23 pour fêter Noël tous ensemble et tu pourrais inviter Tommy et Annie pour passer le 24 et le 25 avec nous.

A mesure qu'il énumérait toutes ces choses elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

-Ok, tu as raison, tout cela à l'air très agréable.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Tu vas voir ça va être géniale ! Et puis ça va être le premier Noël que nous passerons ensemble, c'est quelque chose à fêter !

Elle relava les yeux pour le regarder.

-C'est vrai !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

Puis elle s'écarta et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau.

-Aller ! Il reste une après-midi avant de partir et j'ai bien l'intention de finir ces rapports avant la fin de la journée. Tu peux allez prévenir l'équipe qu'ils ont une semaine de vacances à partir de ce soir s'il-te-plait ?

-J'y vais, je leur demanderais aussi si ils sont libre lundi soir.

-Ca marche.

Il sortie et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé.

Quand il revint dans l'open space et se posa sur son canapé, les trois agents présents le dévisageaient, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Interrogea le mentaliste.

-Et bien raconte ! Que voulait Bertram ? Demanda Rigsby.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dit-il comme si il avait oublié cet entrevue. Nous avons une semaine de vacances à compter de ce soir !

Leur réactions ne se fit pas attendre, des sourirent apparurent sur leur visages et la bonne humeur envahie le bureaux.

Grace s'empressa d'appeler sa famille pour leur dire qu'elle passerai Noël avec eux. Rigsby se réjoui de pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils et Cho resta stoïque et se replongea dans son travail, fidèle à lui même.

Jane attendit que le calme revienne pour reprendre la parole.

-Au fait les gars, Lisbon et moi nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez de venir fêter Noël avec nous Lundi soir, rien d'extraordinaire, juste un petit diner histoire de se retrouver.

La jeune rousse vérifia dans son agenda et annonça que c'était bon quelques instants plus tard.

-Moi je suis libre mais j'aurais Ben, ça ne pose pas de problème ? S'inquiéta le grand brun .

-Non aucun problème, d'ailleurs je suis sur que Lisbon sera ravie de le voir ! Répondit le blondinet. Et toi Cho ?

-C'est bon pour moi aussi. Confirma l'asiatique.

-Parfait alors rendez-vous à 20h30 chez nous !

Les trois agents acquiescèrent puis retournèrent à leur paperasse.

Le consultant s'allongea et s'endormie assez vite.

Quand il se réveilla les bureaux étaient plongés dans le noir et tout le monde était partie, à l'exception d'une personne, Lisbon.

Il soupira et alla la rejoindre pour l'arracher de son bureau et rentrer à la maison.

Elle était tellement absorbé par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas entrer et sursauta quand il parla.

-Aller Lisbon, lâche ton stylo, on rentre.

-Jane ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Attend encore un peu, j'ai bientôt finis.

-Non, non, non, non. T'as vu l'heure ? On rentre maintenant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton travail sera toujours là quand tu reviendras la semaine prochaine !

Elle regarda sa montre, c'est vrai qu'il était tard. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre et décida finalement de rentrer maintenant avec Jane.

Elle lui sourit, ramassa ses affaires, éteignit son ordi, sortie et ferma son bureau.

Jane passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivés sur le parking ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur voiture respective.

Ils n'allaient jamais au CBI ensemble car Jane voulait absolument conduire sa voiture et Lisbon refusait catégoriquement de monter dans son "cercueil à roulettes" comme elle le disait si bien.

Alors ils partaient chacun de leur côté et se retrouvaient au boulot, pareil pour le retour.

Lisbon fut la première à l'appartement, elle posa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et s'écroula sur le canapé.

Jane arriva une demi heure plus tard.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps pour rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Il déposa les sacs dans la cuisine avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Je suis allé faire les courses, il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-T'as bien fait.

Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un bain pendant que je nous prépare un bon petit repas ?

-Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée !

Elle se leva, l'embrassa et monta en direction de la salle de bain.

Elle fit couler l'eau, alla dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, attrapa un livre au passage et retourna se glisser dans son bain brûlant.

Une heure plus tard, la brunette entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle releva la tête et posa son livre.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle à Jane qui s'était accoudé au bord de la baignoire.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé te rejoindre mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis la, je suis monté pour te dire que le repas est prêt.

-Ok. Tu me laisse 10 minutes ?

-Pas de problème.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, se leva et redescendit l'attendre au salon.

Elle sortie du bain, se sécha et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila un jogging et son jersey Lisbon puis descendit rejoindre Jane.

Elle le trouva sur le canapé avec un plateau repas plein de bonnes choses posé sur la table basse devant lui.

Elle s'assit à son tour à côté de lui.

-Mmmh des pâtes bolo ! Mon plat préféré ! Merci mon chéri !

-De rien mon amour ! Je me disait qu'on pourrait manger tout en se regardant un bon petit film.

-C'est une super idée ! Alors on regarde quoi ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

Elle mit le film dans le lecteur et revint au près de son amoureux.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et une fois le film fini, Jane prit Lisbon dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre car elle s'était endormie.

Il se déshabilla puis vint se coucher à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

TBC


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre.

XxLegend-AutomnexX : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes, j'ai un peu honte de le dire mais c'est vrai que je suis vraiment nulle en grammaire et en orthographe mais je vais essayer de faire attention. J'espère que ça ne te gâche pas trop la lecture.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

22 Décembre.

Un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme et la réveilla.

Elle étendit la main à côté d'elle pour chercher son compagnon mais ne rencontra que le drap froid. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa pour essayer de le repérer. Ne le voyant nul part elle s'habilla et descendit.

Une odeur de bacon grillé l'attira à la cuisine où elle trouva Jane préparant le petit déjeuné un tablier autour de la taille.

Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour l'observer à la dérober. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il savait qu'elle était là.

Elle ne fut néanmoins pas surprise quand elle l'entendit parler.

-Tu as faim ? J'ai fais des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des pancakes. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Oui je suis affamée ! Répondit-elle.

Il se mirent à table et dégustèrent ce qu'avait préparé le consultant.

-Alors, que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jane.

-Eh bien comme on reçoit du monde pour Noël, j'aimerai aller acheter des décorations et un sapin pour décorer la maison.

-Pas de problème, je vais m'habiller et on y va.

Il monta et redescendit quelques instants plus tard dans son éternel costume trois pièce.

En attendant Lisbon avait appelé son frère pour lui demander si il voulait venir avec Annie et fut très contente quand il dit oui.

-J'ai téléphoné à Tommy, il arrivera avec Annie mardi en début d'après-midi.

-Très bien.

Il allait attraper ses clés de voiture quand elle l'interrompit.

-Par contre on prend ma voiture, il est hors de question que je mette un pied dans l'engin de mort qu'est la tienne.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa demande. Puis finit par accepter.

-D'accord mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir et s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait n'insulte pas ma chère voiture !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de ses clés de voiture.

-Tutututute. On prend ta voiture mais c'est moi qui conduis.

Elle soupira.

-Je te promets que je ne dépasserais pas les limites de vitesses.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir ? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non tu es la première à me faire la remarque, tu me donnes ces clés maintenant ?

Elle grogna mais lui donna quand même. Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

Elle bouda pendant tout le voyage mais se dérida bien vite en arrivant au grand marché du sapin.

A peine furent-ils garés qu'elle se précipita dehors pour choisir un sapin.

Le blondinet la rattrapa et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il adorait la voir comme ça, toute émerveillée, les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle était vraiment très belle et qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle.

Ils flânèrent un bon moment entre les sapins quand Jane en eu marre et pressa Lisbon pour qu'elle en choisisse un.

-Mais je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Aide moi toi !

-Bon d'accord. Alors… Il en faut un pas trop grand pour qu'il rentre dans l'appart' mais pas trop petit non plus.

Il les balada encore un peu avant de s'arrêter devant un sapin bien touffu et juste à la bonne taille.

-Que penses tu de celui-là ? Proposa Jane.

Lisbon acquiesça vivement.

-Oh oui ! Il est parfait !

Les deux compagnons s'en emparèrent et allèrent payer. Lisbon sortit son porte-monnaie mais Jane l'en empêcha et lui dit avant qu'elle ne proteste qu'elle n'aura qu'a payer les déco si elle voulait vraiment dépenser son argent.

Le sapin ne rentrait pas dans le coffre de la voiture alors le consultant demanda à se le faire livrer et on lui assura qu'il l'aurait en fin d'après-midi.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture, la jeune femme était de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure.

Le voyage jusqu'au centre commercial fut très rapide car ils n'étaient pas loin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une galerie marchande extrêmement bondée et les deux comparses perdirent bien vite leurs sourires.

-Oh la la la la ! Je déteste quand il y a autant de monde, c'est insupportable de faire les courses dans cet environnement ! Se plaignit Lisbon.

Jane fit lui aussi la grimace, il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé le shopping mais alors quand il y avait autant de monde c'était pire que tout.

-En même temps à 2 jours de Noël c'était prévisible.

Elle soupira puis repéra juste le magasin qu'il leur fallait alors elle attrapa son compagnon et les dirigèrent vers ledit magasin.

Une fois à l'intérieur le sourire de la jeune femme revint et elle remplit son caddie sans s'en rendre compte. Le blondinet l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu es sur que l'on a besoin de tout ça ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses achats.

-Ok, je me suis peut-être un peu trop emballé... Mais mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il rigola.

-Tu as raison ! C'est bon tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, on peut y aller ?

-C'est bon.

Lisbon paya comme ils l'avaient décidé et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la foule de la galerie.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ? Demanda son consultant.

-13h.

-On mange et on rentre ?

-D'accord pour manger mais après j'aimerais rester encore un peu il faut que j'achète un cadeau pour Tommy, Annie et pour toi aussi !

-Pas de problème. Moi j'ai déjà ton cadeau ! Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Aucune chance que je te le dise !

-Aller s'il-te-plait !

-Non. Sauf si...

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Si tu me dis ce qu'est mon cadeau.

-Ah surement pas ! Tu peux toujours rêver !

-Eh bien toi aussi dans ce cas.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, frustrée.

-Très bien. De toute façon il ne reste que deux jours avant Noël, je peux bien attendre.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun mourrait d'envie de connaître son cadeau mais aucun ne céderait.

Finalement ils se remirent en marche pour trouver un restaurant où il y aurai encore un peu de place.

Ils en trouvèrent un très bien, pas trop cher et assez sympathique.

Les deux partenaires s'installèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart pour être tranquille.

On leur apporta les menus, Lisbon pris une salade normande et Jane un risotto.

A la fin du repas un serveur s'approcha pour débarrasser.

-Prendrez-vous un café ?

-Oui s'il-vous-plait.

-Et pour monsieur ?

-Je prendrais un thé merci. Répondit Jane.

-Un thé ? S'étonna le serveur.

-Oui un thé. Un Earl Grey de préférence.

-Très bien. Dit-il un peu dérouté par cette demande.

Il s'éloigna et Lisbon sourit, amusée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Rien, je me demandais juste d'où venait cette manie de boire du thé.

-Est-ce qu'elle doit venir de quelque part ? Tu sais les goûts et les couleurs...

-C'est vrai.

Ils burent leur boissons puis partirent en quête d'un cadeau pour le frère et la nièce de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas leur offrir ? L'interrogea le blond.

-Eh bien pour Annie oui mais je n'ai aucune idée pour Tommy.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter à Annie ?

-Je veux bien merci.

-De rien.

-Et bien elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait devenir flic alors j'ai pensé à lui prendre un livre sur les métiers de la police.

-Je pense que c'est une super idée.

Ils se sourirent.

-Bon donc on passe d'abord à la Fnac pour Annie puis on se balade pour essayer de trouver un truc pour Tommy. Ca te va ?

-C'est parfait.

-Et ensuite tu iras m'attendre à la voiture pendant que j'irais acheter ton cadeau.

-Si tu veux, mais tu sais que ça ne m'empêchera pas de deviner ce que c'est.

-Non, je t'interdis d'essayer de devinez ce que c'est, c'est de la triche !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je peux lire dans tes pensées. Dit-il malicieusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées. Dit-elle avec conviction.

-Ah bon, tu es sur ?

-Très bien, alors à quoi je pense là ? Le défia-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu penses : "Heureusement que Jane est juste en train de s'amuser et qu'il ne peut pas vraiment deviner mon cadeau comme ça sinon je serais dégoutée !"

-Raté ! Je pensais : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être arrogant c'est dingue !"

-Mmmh, bizarre... Tu es sur ?

Elle commença à sérieusement s'énerver.

-Oui Jane, je suis sur de ce que je pense ! Maintenant arrête de faire l'idiot et viens.

Le consultant était très fier de lui et abordait un énorme sourire, il adorait faire enrager Lisbon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Fnac et se rendirent directement au rayon des livres.

La jeune femme trouva ce qu'elle voulait et repartit en direction des caisses mais elle remarqua que son compagnon ne la suivait pas, elle revint sur ses pas.

-Alors tu viens ?

-Est-ce que ton frère aime la musique ?

-Oui pourquoi ? T'as une idée de cadeau ?

-Peut-être, tu pourrais lui acheter un CD.

-Mouais...

-Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Si, si. Mais... je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il aime.

Il l'entraîna vers le rayon musique et après avoir regardé différentes étagères il prit un album dans ses mains et le lui tendit.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes.

-Metronomy ?

-Je suis sur qu'il aime ce genre de musique.

La jeune femme réfléchit encore un peu.

-Ok, je te fais confiance.

Il sourit.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter je te le promet ! Et puis... J'ai toujours raison !

-Ca va les chevilles ? Dit-elle un peu agacée mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Très bien pourquoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

Elle l'ignora et alla faire la queue pour payer. Il la suivit en souriant.

Une fois de retour dans la galerie Lisbon ordonna à Jane de retourner dans la voiture pour qu'elle puisse aller acheter son cadeau. Etonnement il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda sans rien dire.

Quand elle fut sur qu'il était bien partie elle se dirigea vers une bijouterie qu'elle avait repéré tout à l'heure.

Il n'y avait personne et en cinq minutes elle avait finit son achat.

En arrivant sur le parking elle trouva son consultant endormit dans la voiture.

Elle toqua à la vitre pour le réveiller, ce qu'il fit en sursaut. Il la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Elle lui fit signe de lui ouvrir, ce qu'il fit. Elle s'installa du côté passager. Jane regardait attentivement le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Jane ? On y va ?

Il détourna les yeux pour la regarder, un sourire éclairait son visage, elle avait compris qu'il essayait de deviner ce qui se trouvait dans cette boite.

Il lui sourit également et démarra.

Au bout d'un moment Lisbon remarqua qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin de l'appartement.

-Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Je t'emmène boire un chocolat chaud. Dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Jane l'emmena dans un petit café juste devant la plage.

Ils s'installèrent en terrasse et il commanda deux chocolats chauds.

Ils burent leurs boissons tranquillement mais tout d'un coup Lisbon se redressa et regarda sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jane intrigué.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, on doit se faire livrer le sapin en fin d'après-midi et il est déjà 17h !

-Mince c'est vrai !

Jane déposa quelques pièces sur la table et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le livreur. Il les aida à installer le sapin puis les laissa.

Ensuite les deux partenaires ramenèrent leurs courses à l'intérieur, Lisbon alla ranger les cadeaux dans la chambre pendant que Jane sortit toute les décorations.

La jeune femme redescendit et ensemble ils décorèrent tout l'appartement et le sapin avec toutes sortes de guirlandes et de boules multicolores.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminer ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour admirer leur travail.

-On a vraiment fait du bon boulot. Déclara Jane.

Lisbon acquiesça et son ventre gargouilla. Son amant rigola.

-Je vais préparer à manger, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as faim !

-Belle déduction ! Je me demande bien comment tu as fais pour deviner. Dit-elle malicieusement.

Il se leva et lui fit clin d'œil en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-C'est pas de refus. Tiens, tu peux couper les légumes s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sur. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Steak et poêlé de légumes.

-Miam !

Ils finirent de cuisiner ensemble puis s'installèrent à table pour déguster leur repas.

Après avoir fini la brunette débarrassa pendant que blondinet préparait café et thé.

Lisbon alla s'assoir sur le canapé et Jane la rejoignit avec leurs boissons.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis il prit la parole :

-Tu veux regarder un film aujourd'hui ?

-Nan je suis crevé, je vais aller me coucher.

Il prit les tasses et les ramena dans la cuisine puis l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent au lit. Jane prit Lisbon dans ses bras et elle s'installa contre son torse. Etant tout les deux fatigués de leur journée ils s'endormirent sur le champs.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente mais voici enfin le chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

23 Décembre.

Jane ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière était tamisée et il se dit que c'était parce qu'il s'était encore réveillé un peu trop tôt mais en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre il remarqua qu'un nuage blanc s'était posé sur la vitre.

-De la neige ! Murmura-t-il émerveillé.

Il s'empressa de réveiller sa belle.

-Lisbon ! Lisbon ! Aller réveille toi !

-Mmmh... Laisse moi ! Encore 5 minutes... Dit-elle en se rendormant.

-Non, non ! Ne te rendors pas s'il-te-plait !

Il la secoua encore un peu.

Elle émergea doucement.

-C'est bon arrête de me secouer je me réveille. Grogna-t-elle.

Il se leva et l'entraina vers la fenêtre.

-Mais enfin Jane qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle tout en trébuchant.

Il la rattrapa et la ramena contre lui.

-Ca va te plaire tu vas voir ! Affirma-t-il.

Elle grogna encore un peu mais le laissa faire. Il la mit devant la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Mais ça va pas ! T'es fou, on va attraper la crè...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et resta bouche bée devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé. La neige avait tout recouvert et il en tombait encore, si ça continuait comme ça on ne pourra plus circuler en voiture d'ici 2h.

Le blondinet se tourna vers elle. Il adorait la tête qu'elle avait en ce moment, on aurait dit une petite fille qui découvrait la neige pour la première fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme referma la fenêtre et se précipita vers son placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je m'habille ! Je ne veux pas rater ça, il faut que j'aille dehors !

Elle allait sortir mais il s'empressa de la rejoindre et la prit par le bras.

-Attend moi je viens avec toi. Dit-il dans un sourire.

-D'accord mais dépêche toi ! Répondit-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

Une fois parés pour le froid ils sortirent pour profiter de la neige.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors Lisbon commença à virevolter partout jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra sans attendre son compagnon, qui courra pour la rattraper.

-On va où ? La questionna-t-il une fois installé.

-Au parc.

-Ca ne te suffit pas devant la maison ?

-Non, le parc c'est mieux.

-Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme gara la voiture près de l'entrée du parc et se précipita dehors. Jane la suivit et s'adossa à un arbre pour l'observer.

Il aimait beaucoup la voir comme ça, insouciante et heureuse.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain il sentit le froid d'une boule de neige s'écraser sur son visage.

Il leva les yeux et aperçu une Lisbon complètement hilare devant lui.

Après quelques secondes d'hébétement il se reprit et riposta en envoyant à son tour une boule de neige sur la brunette.

Elle arrêta aussitôt de rigoler et se jeta sur lui.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse, Jane par terre et Lisbon sur lui.

-J'ai gagné ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es tout entier dans la neige et pas moi !

Il les retourna habilement et se retrouva sur elle.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui ai gagné !

-Non t'as triché !

-Je crois que je n'aime pas trop ce jeux !

-Mauvais joueur ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Arrête sinon tu n'aura pas ta récompense pour avoir gagné !

-J'ai une récompense ? Génial ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un bisou.

-Un bisou ?

-Un bisou !

Et Jane joignit le geste à la parole.

Puis il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés et Jane décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Arrivée à la maison, les deux partenaires montèrent directement se changer, Lisbon alla même prendre une douche pour se réchauffer.

Quand elle redescendit elle trouva Jane dans la cuisine en train de leur préparer un chocolat chaud.

Une fois leurs boissons prêtes ils allèrent les déguster sur le canapé.

L'éternelle question planait encore entre eux.

-Allez, demande ! Le taquina-t-elle.

-Demande quoi ? Dit-il d'un air innocent.

-"Lisbon, quelle heure il est ?". L'imita-t-elle.

-Oh ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Dit-il faussement surpris.

-Je te connais trop bien.

-C'est bien vrai.

Ils se sourirent.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

-Il faut qu'on aille acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas de ce soir et ensuite il faut le préparer.

-Encore !? Pourquoi on a pas fait TOUTES les courses hier ?

-Parce qu'hier je n'avais pas pensé à aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux pas qu'on se fasse livrer plutôt ?

-Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du coup ? Parce que les courses ça nous aurait occupé alors que si on se fait livrer on aura rien à faire !

-Je t'emmène manger dehors si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ok mais pas dans un resto chic, j'ai envie d'un truc simple.

-Je connais pile le bon endroit !

-Super !

-T'as fais une liste de tout ce qu'on a besoin ?

-Oui attend, elle est quelque part par la.

Elle farfouilla dans les papiers qui encombraient la table basse puis lui tendit un bout d'enveloppe reconvertit en liste de courses pendant qu'il composait le numéro.

Après quelques minutes de conversation il raccrocha.

-Ils disent que ça va prendre un peu de temps à cause de la neige, ils seront la vers 14h.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il est 11h30, ça nous laisse largement le temps d'aller manger !

-Alors allons-y !

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent.

Lisbon alla directement du côté passager.

Jane la regarda étonné.

-Tu me laisse conduire sans rechigner ?

-Ben oui, c'est toi qui sait où on va ! Mais pas de bêtises, il neige alors tu fais attention !

-Promis ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le trajet fut un peu difficile, les pneus patinaient dans la neige mais après une trentaine de minutes ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à destination.

Le blondinet s'arrêta dans une petite pizzeria, un peu à l'écart de la vile, entourée de verdure, ensevelit sous un manteau blanc.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking, Lisbon sortit de la voiture et regarda autour d'elle.

-C'est magnifique ici!

-Oui. Je l'ai découvert par hasard il y a quelques années.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer à une petite table dans le fond, pour être tranquille.

Un serveur leur apporta le menu, qu'ils feuilletèrent quelques instant sans bruit.

La brunette reposa le sien en premier.

-Tu as choisi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'hésite. Répondit-il. Tu prends quoi toi ?

-Une caliente. Tomate, viande haché, poivrons, piments, sauce barbecue.

-Mmmh ! Sympa. Je pense que je vais prendre une savoyarde, ça va bien avec le temps !

-C'est vrai !

Le serveur revint et prit leurs commandes.

Ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes avant d'avoir leurs plats.

Vers 13h30 ils décidèrent de rentrer pour ne pas rater la livraison.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison à 14h tapante mais le livreur n'arriva qu'a 15h.

Jane s'approcha de lui.

-Dis donc vous avez mis du temps !

-Oui je suis désolé mais il y a eu un accident dans le centre ville et ils ont bloqué les routes pendant une demi heure !

-Ah je comprend. Bon c'est pas grave, je vais vous aider à décharger.

-Merci m'sieur !

En 10 minutes tout fut terminé.

Une fois qu'il fut rentré la jeune femme prit la parole.

-Bon on a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un super repas de Noël !

-Alors au travail ! Finit son partenaire.

Soudain le téléphone sonna.

Jane laissa Lisbon répondre et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il l'entendit s'agiter.

-Rigsby ! Calme toi ! Je ne comprend rien, respire et reprend plus lentement.

-...

-Quoi !? Quand ?

-...

-On arrive, préviens les autres, on se retrouve au bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane qui s'était approché.

-Ben a disparu...

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus, il prit sa veste et la suivit à la voiture.

Cette fois Lisbon prit le volant, elle conduisait aussi vite que la neige et les limites de vitesses le lui permettait.

Ils arrivèrent au CBI en trombe, la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de bien se garer, de toute façon tout le monde était partit et le parking était vide.

Ils montèrent en vitesse à l'étage des crimes majeurs. Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho étaient déjà la.

Le grand brun se jeta sur eux.

-Patron vite ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Calme toi Rigsby ! Lui ordonna calmement mais fermement Lisbon.

Elle était passé en mode agent du CBI.

Cho s'approcha.

-Aller vieux, viens t'assoir.

Il le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

Jane s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Rigsby, regarde moi. Concentre toi, je veux que tu me raconte exactement ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ?

-D'accord. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. J'étais à la maison avec Ben, il était environ 14h30. On était dans le salon en train de jouer mais j'ai entendu un bruit dans la cuisine alors je suis allé voir, on ma assommé par derrière et c'est le trou noir. Quand je me suis réveillé Ben n'était plus la, j'ai paniqué et j'ai appelé Lisbon, tu connais la suite.

Pendant ce temps la, la chef d'équipe était avec Van Pelt.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ils étaient dans le salon, Rigsby a entendu du bruit, il est allé voir mais s'est fait assommé et quand il s'est réveillé Ben avait disparu.

-Ok, une demande de rançon ?

-Pas encore.

-La scientifique est passé a l'appartement ?

-Oui ils ont tout ratissé mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, le kidnappeur est entré par effraction par la fenêtre de la cuisine et a utilisé une casserole sur Wayne mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte, rien du tout.

-Vous avez interrogé les voisins ?

-Oui mais on a fait choux blanc aussi.

Lisbon semblait soucieuse et la jeune rousse s'en aperçu.

-Vous inquiétez pas patron on va le retrouver, on a déjà réussi à résoudre des enquêtes avec moins que ça.

-Je sais... Mais on a pas le droit à l'erreur sur celle-là. Grace je veux que tu regardes dans nos dernières affaires si quelqu'un aurait pu en vouloir à Rigsby.

-Pas de problème patron, je m'y met tout de suite.

-Merci.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cho.

-Appelle Sarah, préviens la si c'est pas déjà fait et demande lui de rappliquer, je veux lui parler avant demain. Jane !

-Oui ?

-Fais marcher ta magie !

-Tout de suite.

Et il alla s'allonger sur son canapé pour potasser sur les événements.

La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de Rigsby.

-Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais patron ?

-Rien, toi tu rentres chez toi et tu te repose.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, tu es trop émotif, tu ne peux pas travailler sur cette affaire et tu le sais.

-C'est vrai... Mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi non plus. Je ne le supporterais pas Lisbon.

Elle soupira.

-D'accord tu restes ici mais je ne veux pas d'harcèlement ok ? Et réfléchie à qui pourrait faire ça.

-Ok.

Enfin elle s'assit à côté de Jane.

-Alors, tu as une théorie ?

-Et bien ce n'est pas un pro, il s'est fait repéré et il a prit une casserole pour l'assommer, ce n'était pas prévu mais il n'a pas laissé d'empreintes, il devait porter des gants, ce qui montre qu'il était quand même organisé.

-Donc c'était prémédité ?

-Oui, il a surement attendu que Ben soit avec Rigsby donc il le connait et lui en veux personnellement.

-Ok. Donc peut-être un criminel à qui on aurait déjà eu a faire.

-Peut-être, je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour avancer quoi que ce soit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Jane sourit et Lisbon le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Lisbon...

-Oui...

-Qu'elle heure il est s'il-te-plait ?

Elle sourit à son tour.

-17h.

-Ah ! C'est l'heure du thé !

Et il se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et se préparer sa boisson préférée.

Lisbon se leva à son tour et alla voir Van Pelt.

-Tu as quelque chose ?

-Non rien, sur toute nos dernières enquêtes soit les criminels sont en prison soit ils n'ont rien contre Rigsby.

-Vérifie les associés de ceux qui sont en prison, on ne peut rien laisser au hasard.

-Bien patron.

Jane revint dans l'open space avec un plateau chargé dans les mains.

-Café pour tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il fut accueillit très chaleureusement et chacun se leva pour aller prendre une tasse.

Lisbon reprit la parole.

-Bon je veux un récapitulatif de tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant. Cho ?

-J'ai prévenu Sarah, elle sera la dans une heure.

-Super. Rigsby ?

-Je ne vois pas, personne que je connais ne serait capable de faire ça ou n'a aucune raison de le faire...

-Ok. Bon Van Pelt n'a encore rien trouvé et d'après Jane ce serait prémédité et personnel. Van Pelt continue, Cho tu raccompagne Rigsby chez lui et préviens l'équipe des kidnapping on va avoir besoin d'aide, surveille bien le téléphone au cas ou il y aurait une demande de rançon. Moi je vais voir Bertram, on lui a pas vraiment demandé l'autorisation de prendre l'enquête.

Tout le monde se mit au boulot et l'enquêtrice se rendit chez son boss, son consultant sur ses talons.

Elle frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Une fois fait elle alla s'assoir en face du bureau, Jane à ses côtés.

-Alors Lisbon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Elle croisa le regard de son consultant avant de se lancer.

-Eh bien... Ben le fils de Rigsby s'est fait enlever et mon équipe et moi on aurait voulu pouvoir s'en occuper.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, Rigsby lui ne peut pas être sur cette affaire c'est sur, il est bien trop concerné... Quant à vous... Je veux bien vous la laisser mais si je vois que vous perdez les pédales, n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je vous retire l'enquête c'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, merci monsieur !

Ils se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

-Et je veux que vous fassiez équipe avec l'unité des kidnappings. Rajouta le grand patron.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir, tenez moi au courant.

-Ok.

Ils sortirent et retournèrent dans l'open space où il ne restait plus que Van Pelt.

Lisbon prit sa tasse de café qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir et se dirigea vers son bureau tandis que Jane se rallongea sur son canapé.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard Sarah arriva et comme Rigsby elle était dans tout ses états. Elle déboula dans l'open space comme une folle en criant qu'elle voulait voir l'agent Lisbon.

Jane essaya de la calmer en attendant que Lisbon arrive mais c'était peine perdu.

Alerté par tout ce raffut l'agent sortit de son bureau et s'approcha de la mère de Ben.

-Sarah, calmez-vous ! Aller, venez vous assoir.

Elle l'emmena vers le bureau de Rigsby et la fit s'assoir.

-Respirez. Voila c'est bien.

-Mon bébé... Quelqu'un a pris mon bébé...

-Je sais... Et je vais tout faire pour le retrouver.

-Vous avez des suspects ?

-Pas encore, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous, est-ce que vous avez une idée de quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir a vous ou Rigsby ou ben ?

-Non désolé, je ne vois personne.

-Vous êtes avocate, personne même au travail ?

-Je suis en congé maternité depuis que j'ai Ben, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas allé travailler.

La brunette soupira.

-D'accord. Bon, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien le petit ma réveillé vers 6h, je lui ai donné à manger et je l'ai recouché. Vers 11h on est allé faire une ballade au parc.

-Et au parc, vous n'avez vu personne de suspect ?

-Non désolé.

-C'est pas grave, continuez.

-Ensuite on a mangé vers midi et demi et à 14h je l'ai déposé chez Wayne.

-Et la non plus vous n'avez rien vu de suspect ?

-Non rien non plus.

-Ok... Merci pour votre coopération.

Sarah se leva.

-Vous m'appellerez dès qu'il y aura du nouveau hein !

-Bien sur. Et si vous vous souvenez de quoi que se soit prévenez nous.

-Pas de problème, merci agent Lisbon, au revoir.

-Au revoir Sarah.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie le jeune femme se tourna vers le consultant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Trop de larmes...

-Trop de larmes ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore mais dès que j'ai une piste solide je t'en ferais part ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'espère bien.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et appela Cho.

-Cho.

-Cho ? C'est Lisbon ! Alors qu'elle est la situation ?

-L'équipe des kidnappings a installé un téléphone sur la ligne de Rigsby pour pouvoir enregistrer et tracer l'appel mais pour l'instant les ravisseurs ne l'on pas contacté.

-Très bien.

-Et vous ?

-Rien du côté de Sarah, Van Pelt cherche toujours dans nos anciennes affaires mais je ne pense pas que ça va donner quelque chose...

-Alors il ne reste plus qu'a attendre.

-Oui. Tu peux rentré chez toi, si il y a un appel Rigsby nous préviendra mais pour l'instant on peut tous aller se reposer.

-Bien patron, a demain.

-A demain.

Elle raccrocha, rangea ses affaires et alla avertir son consultant et la jeune agent.

-Van Pelt.

-Oui ?

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, on ne trouvera rien de plus aujourd'hui. Maintenant il faut juste attendre la demande de rançon.

-Mais patron...

-Pas de mais. En plus je pense que Rigsby va avoir besoin de toi.

Ce fut l'argument qui finit de convaincre Grace de rentrer.

Jane se leva et rejoignit Lisbon devant l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-On rentre et on attend demain. Répondit-elle.

TBC


End file.
